


Greenforte Terror

by Derekbullock317



Series: Chronicles Of Greenforte [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Novel, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: A small town in Montana is terrorized by a serial rapist, can a determined Cop stop him before it's too late?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Chronicles Of Greenforte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759153
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Greenforte Terror  
by Derekbullock317

**Prologue**

  
Twenty-two year old Ayuko Kaiba was leaving Dance Forever after her nine-thirty class, Ayuko pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend Casandra Jenkins. "Hey Cassandra, I'm just leaving my dance class, give me about fifteen minutes to get home and shower, I'll meet you at Sandy's for drinks." Ayuko said. "Ok Ayuko." Cassandra replied.

A large shadowy figure was watching Ayuko from a nearby phone booth, he had been following Ayuko for about five months just waiting for the right moment to strike.

The man gripped his lead pipe tightly before he stood up from his hiding spot and ran up behind Ayuko and struck her over the head hard, Ayuko fell face first onto the ground, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry. 

He fell right on top of Ayuko, using his 6’1″, 215 pound body to pin the woman on the ground, knocking the wind out of her even more. Unable to scream, Ayuko squirmed and tried to fight her assailant off, but to no avail. Finally, with her right arm pinned under her and her legs trapped by her attacker, she heard the click of a box cutter and a voice rasp "Don’t make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while Now turn over."

Frozen with fear, Ayuko whimpered and did as she was told, she held her free arm close to herself, trying to cover her chest and face from the attacker. Unable to see more than just a shadow of black in the dark, she felt the man grab her jacket and rip it open, her two buttons skittering into the darkness. Exposing a black tank top, he started manhandling her breasts through the shirt and bra. Afraid to breathe, Ayuko resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her skirt up. Rubbing the pantyhose and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned runner’s legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her pantyhose.

"Shut up bitch" and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together and onto the metal post of one of the shelves. Tearing off her tank top, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent her from seeing his face.

Ayuko laid on the ground, topless except a black, sensible Victoria Secrets bra. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her pantyhose had a hole torn out of the crotch, but her panties were still, again, sensible black bikini briefs that were nonetheless, sexy.

Lifting her legs up in the air, the man got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage her through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her bra.

"Let’s take a look at the girls." he whispers as he used his box cutter to cut the middle of the bra. Ayuko's breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the night and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, the mystery man took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Ayuko was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.

Reaching down again, the man cut off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging Ayuko's pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Ayuko hissed through clenched teeth. In the struggle, the torn tank top fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, she stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.

Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Ayuko slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like 5 minutes, the man spoke again,

"Damn, you’ve got a fine body baby, feels so good."   
Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Ayuko clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.

"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.

Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Ayuko passed out while the man collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold off, he wasn’t sure if she saw his face at all. 

Too late now huh." he thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.

Ayuko slowly came around, disoriented, her arms were bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on. The looked at her for a second. "I should just take you with me, make you disappear."

"No please, I won’t tell anybody, please, I swear."

Going through her purse, the man found all her information, her address, her friends, family, everybody whom she held dear, including her fiancé. "Tell you what, you suck my cock good, I’ll let you go, but you tell a soul and I will first kill your grandparents, then your cousins here. I’ll make your family pay, before I kill you, understand?"

"Yes sir." Ayuko whimpered as he reached over to cut the tape that bound her hands. Slowly sitting up, Ayuko took the man's cock in her mouth, not using her hands, she began to slowly lick and kiss his penis.  
Running his hands through her hair, Zane held Ayuko in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat.  
Resisting the urge to gag, Ayuko continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, she felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Zane savagely held her head in place, twisting her ponytail into a painful handle by which to control her.

Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Ayuko's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.

"Damn bitch, that was good, I think I’ll start screwing you every few weeks. Now you be good, I’ll be checking up on you."

Then mercifully it was over and the man was gone, leaving Ayuko semi nude and in tears.

Greenforte Police Detective Nadia Granger is sitting at her desk downing her fifth cup of coffee from the Break Room, her weekend date with a yoga instructor named Mona Jenkins had started off well, but went south when Nadia had to take a call from ADA Marlene Dawson, Nadia tried to explain that she was not seeing Marlene but Mona wasn't listening and left Nadia alone at the restaurant in tears.

Nadia sat down at her desk with her coffee and began working on some DD5s when Dan Logan came out of his office and came over to Nadia's desk.

"Nadia, a woman was raped earlier tonight, she's at the Medical Center. Get over there and interview her." he said.

"Alone?" Nadia asked, Logan nodded. "You'll be working solo for the next few months Detective, hope you enjoy yourself."

Nadia walked into Ayuko's hospital room, the nurse smiled at Nadia before leaving. "Hello Ms. Kaiba, I'm Detective Nadia Granger. I'll be working your case, now then what if anything do you remember about the attack?"

"Well... I had just finished my dance class and was leaving Dance Forever, I had almost gotten to my car when suddenly I was hit over the head from behind." Ayuko explained.

"What did it feel like, Ayuko?" "A pipe of some kind, when I came to I was lying on my stomach and he...he was inside me."

Ayuko sobbed. Seeing this young and beautiful woman in the state she was in broke Nadia's heart. She wished that she could take away all of Ayuko's pain.

"What happened next, Ayuko?" Nadia asked gently. "He made me turn over and he raped me some more, then if that wasn't enough the prick made me.... he made me suck his penis." Ayuko said with shame in her voice. "Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, blonde medium length hair, blue eyes. He was about 6'1" and around 215 pounds, he threatened to kill me and my family if I didn't do what he wanted."

"It's all right Ayuko, you survived, that's what's important." Nadia said. Hearing this made Ayuko crack a smile. Nadia looked around and didn't see anyone, she thought surely thought that Ayuko's family would be here to support her.

"I know what you're thinking, Detective." "And what would that be Ms. Kaiba?" Nadia inquired.

"Why isn't my family here supporting me through this trying time?" "Well as a matter of fact that's exactly what I was thinking." Nadia confirmed.

"Well Detective, my family and I are estranged because of what my parents call my "bad life choices"." Ayuko said, quickly wiping her eyes free of the tears that threatened to fall.

"What do you mean, Ms. Kaiba?" Nadia inquired.

"My parents are Pastors of our family's Baptist Church and my Sister is a Deaconess, while my Brother is an Associate Pastor, I was the only one who didn't follow their lead." Ayuko said proudly.

"OK." Nadia said, nodding slowly, allowing Ayuko to continue her story.

"When I was fifteen, I met this girl named Gina Miles, she was African-American."

"Are your parents Bigots, Ayuko?" Nadia asked as white hot anger flashed in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Regrettably Detective Granger." Ayuko answered sadly.

Just then two men and an older woman burst into the room.

"Ayuko, what happened to you?" the older of the two men asked before looking over at Nadia.

"So I gather that this is your flavor of the month? I'm sorry dear daughter but you could do better." he said.

"Koji, show some respect." the older woman snapped, then she glanced at Nadia, who is holding up her badge.

"You're a Police Officer?" the woman asked.

"Yes, Detective Nadia Granger, I'm here because Ms. Kaiba was attacked and raped."

"That doesn't surprise me at all, considering how she chooses to live her life." the younger man said, narrowing his eyes at Ayuko.

"What's that supposed to mean, buddy?" Nadia snapped angrily.

"First of all Detective, my name is Sotan Kaiba, brother to this harlot and you will show me the respect that I deserve." he said as he got in Nadia's face.

Ayuko looked at Nadia, and then at Sotan. Nadia's shoulders were squared, she had a stoic look on her face as she looked at Sotan with a steel gaze. Ayuko had never seen anyone stand up to Sotan like this, and for her no less.

"Sotan was it? The last time I checked, respect is EARNED, not Given." Nadia said before turning back to Ayuko.

"Where were you when the attack happened?" Nadia asked gently.

"I was leaving my nightly dance class at Dance Forever, it was the nine-thirty class."

"OK, I have everything that I need for right now, do you have any friends that you can stay with for a while?"

"Yeah, I can ask my best friend Cassandra Jenkins if I can stay with her, Detective Granger."

Ayuko smiled, she was happy that Nadia hadn't suggested that Ayuko go and stay with her family, she glanced at the brunette detective and smiled.

"Are you done yet, Detective?" Ayuko's Father asked angrily, Nadia held her tongue as she stood up. She pulls out one of her cards and gives it to Ayuko.

"This is my number, if you need anything Ayuko I want you to call me anytime, day or night."

"OK, thank you Detective, try to enjoy the rest of your day." Ayuko said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The early-morning sunshine illuminated Nadia Granger's sleek, athletic form as she rose from her bed and went to take a shower, thoughts of Ayuko Kaiba flooded her mind.

"Who could want to hurt Ayuko Kaiba by raping her? I should look into her, she if she's a criminal past or record." Nadia says to herself.

Once she was dressed after her shower, Nadia heads to her favorite coffee house which is about twenty minutes from the station, her best friend Lisa Tang was at the register when Nadia walked in.

"Hey stranger, it's been a while since you've been in here." Lisa says, her hazel eyes sparkling bright with mirth.

"Work has been crazy, sorry." replied Nadia, running a hand through her hair.

"I know, don't worry about it, I just miss you is all." Lisa says softly before bringing Nadia a scone to go along with her coffee.

"Thanks Lisa, hey, I'd love some company tonight, but only if you want to that is...no pressure." Nadia says quickly.

Lisa smiled at her friend, for the past couple of months she had trying to get closer to Nadia, glancing around, she notices that they were alone in the coffee shop so she comes from behind the counter and locks the door and flips the Open sign over to Closed before turning around to face the brunette. Slowly, Lisa saunters over to Nadia, gently swaying her hips as she seemingly floated across the floor, closing the short distance between them.

"I would be very amendable to that suggestion, Nadia." Lisa says in a seductive whisper.

Nadia lost all concept of time as Lisa stepped in and first cupping her right hand and pulling her in for a kiss, Nadia placed her left palm flat between Lisa's D cup breasts. Nadia felt Lisa's heart beat thrumming in her chest, it was the same tempo as her own. 

They stayed like that for a minor eternity, neither moving, like two statues with their lips pressed gently together. They inhaled each others breaths, felt the texture of slick lipstick against dry lips. Ignoring the feeling of awkwardness, Nadia pulled the younger woman closer. As she did so, Lisa let her tongue slip between Nadia's lips. Desire shot through Nadia like a solar flare and she pushed her own tongue forward to connect with Lisa's. Neither woman deepened the kiss, again frozen in position.

Nadia didn't know if they stayed that way because they didn't know what to do next or because they were lost in the moment.

Nadia also knew she wanted to savor the experience. This was so new and she wanted to try new things. In a way she stood in the midst of a second adolescence.

Both women quickly regained control of themselves before things went too far, Nadia slowly pulled away from Lisa, deeply saddened by the break in their intimacy.

Nadia went to work with nothing but that magical kiss on her mind.

Upon arriving at the station Nadia was greeted by Sotan Kaiba, he had a distressed look on his face.

"Hello Detective." he said flatly.

"Mr. Kaiba, what can I do for you?" 

"I would like to report that my Grandmother, Megumi Kobyashi has been murdered."

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Tell me what happened, if you're up to it that is." Nadia said, trying her best to be understanding.

"I will try." Sotan said.

Sotan explains everything that happened and everything he had found, and what he suspected about his Sister's possible involvement with Megumi's murder.

"Why would Ayuko want your Grandmother dead?" Nadia asked.

Sotan couldn't answer Nadia's question, which makes her doubt his word.

Veterinarian Amara Scott is opening up her Vet office, eager to start work for the day, the thirty-four year-old blonde continued setting up, she unlocked the front door and was shoved backwards suddenly and violently, slamming her head against the wall.

Amara opened her eyes, through blurry eyes, she looked up at her attacker.

"Wh-what do you want?" Amara said in a remarkably calm voice.

"Shut up!" the man shouted as he yanked his gun out of his right pants pocket and pointed at Amara.

"Saber! Attack!" she yells.

Out of nowhere appeared a large German Shepherd charging at the man at full speed. The attacker was caught off guard, this allowed Amara to sweep his legs out from under him, which causes him to drop his gun. The man is now on his back trying to fight off the one hundred and thirty pound dog, which bit him and sank its pointed teeth right into his crotch.

The man howls in unimaginable pain as Amara quickly got to her feet and ran to her office and retrieving her Desert Eagle from her gun safe, then she grabs the phone on her desk and called the police.

Nadia was about to head over the coffee shop to join Lisa for an early lunch when Patrol Officer Linda Kinlaw ran up to her.

"Call just came from Amara Scott's vet clinic, she says a man with a gun broke in."

"Anything taken? Is she hurt?" Nadia asked.

"She's alright, it's the suspect whose hurt." Linda said smiling.

"Saber." Nadia said, Linda nods.

"Where'd he bite the guy?" Nadia asks.

"The crotch." Linda replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Linda, Nadia, and a pair of EMTs race out to Amara's vet clinic, when the arrive they find Amara standing over a fallen man with her Desert Eagle pointed down at him and her faithful former K-9 pet, Saber at her side. The man is still screaming and writhing in pain.

Linda checked the man's Jeep Wrangler for evidence while Nadia takes Amara's statement and the EMTs assess the man's injuries before whisking him off to the hospital, Nadia radioed ahead and has two uniformed officers sent to the hospital to guard the suspect.

Nadia left Linda at the clinic to process the scene, she calls Lisa and apologizes for missing their lunch date.

"I'm not angry and I completely understand, Nadia." 

"Can you come by my place? I could really use a distraction tonight."

"Is seven thirty alright?" Lisa asks.

"That would be perfect, Lisa."

Nadia walked into District Attorney Agatha Dorsey's office upon her and Linda's return from the hospital and the crime scene.

"Well, looks like another awesome mess you've laid at my feet, eh Granger?" the auburn haired lawyer spat.

Nadia didn't say anything.

"Your suspect, Zane Buchanan has lawyered up." Dorsey says angrily.

"You are so right, Agatha." said Defense Attorney Mark Wolf as he arrogantly saunters into Agatha's office.

Nadia looks at Agatha.

"Should I leave?" the detective asks.

"That would be great, Officer." Mark says, ignoring him Nadia patiently waited for Agatha to answer.

"Yes, and Detective Granger?" Agatha adds.

"Yeah?"

"Great job catching Buchannan."

"All in a day's work, Counselor." Nadia said before leaving.

Mark rolled his eyes, all this ego stroking and coddling made him absolutely sick to his stomach. 

When she returned to the station, Nadia found Logan waiting for her. Standing beside him was the Mayor of Greenforte, Sadie Hart smiling proudly and brightly.

"So, you're Detective Granger, I've heard some exemplary things about you."

"Thank you, Madam Mayor for your kind words."

"The women of Greenforte can surely sleep easier with that animal behind bars and that's thanks to you."

"Madame Mayor, I don't deserve your praise, all I did was bring Buchannan in, the true heroine is Doctor Scott and her dog Saber for fighting him off."

"Well, I am grateful to you all the same." the older redhead said before flashing her brilliant smile.

Lisa was waiting anxiously for Nadia when she walked through her front door, the Chinese American woman rushed over and through her arms around Nadia and kissed her passionately.

Her blood pounded in her veins nearly as hard as the rain on the tin roof above them as she rose up on tiptoes to meet her more than halfway.

Nadia devoured her mouth and found Lisa as hungry for her as she was for her. Unreserved fire and passion met her, incredibly. Her tongue plunged between her lips, tasted her, found her tongue twined around hers. Her hands drove into all of that lush black hair, grabbed handfuls of it and crushed her mouth to hers as her strong fingers slid into her hair to pull her mouth down against hers.

Her body seemed to melt against Lisa's.

Nadia could feel her, the fullness of her, the supple length of Lisa against her.

Blindly, she turned them to drive Lisa back against the wall, he needed that limber body hard against hers, needed to feel the press of those firm, full breasts against his chest as she wedged a thigh between hers. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed her.

Hunger surged inside Nadia. A demand.

More.

Lisa ached. It had been so long since she’d been touched. So long since she’d wanted to be. It felt as if she couldn’t get close enough to Nadia, that she strained against her body, against the press of his broad chest, the muscles solid beneath her shirt as she was driven up against the wall and all of Nadia's firm, but delicate body pressed hard against her.

The touch of her hands so warm on her bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Lisa’s core and made it ache as a small sound escaped her.

Nadia had needed to feel Lisa's warm skin beneath her hands. It had been so long since she’d felt anything like it. Tugging at her shirt, Nadia drew it up just enough to slide her hands beneath it. She closed her hands around her waist, Lisa's skin soft and silky to the touch and sought out the curve of her waist, the arch of her ribs. She tightened his hands, pulled her closer as her mouth moved beneath hers, nibbled, sucked. It was delicious torment. Lisa groaned as her skin heated at Nadia's touch.

She stroked her hands over Nadia to spread them across the muscles of her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Zane is brought into Arraignment Court by Linda, Nadia was standing out in the hallway with Ayuko, Amara, Koji, Casandra Jenkins, and Ayuko's Mother, Ryoko.

Nadia looked at the two victims, their facial expressions were vastly different, as Nadia had expected them to be.

Amara's face was calm, but intense, as if she were in deep thought.

Ayuko's face was contorted with worry as she paced the hallway nervously.

Then, Agatha came down the hall towards the group. 

"Morning everybody, everyone ready?" she asked.

Ayuko took a few calming breaths to settle her nerves before nodding to the Attorney, then they all made their way to the packed courtroom.

"People on Bail, Ms. Dorsey?" Judge Rachel Baxter asked.

"Remand, Your Honor, Mr. Buchannan is a clear threat to society, he raped Ms. Ayuko, he attempted to rape Doctor Amara Scott, thankfully, she and her courageous former K-9 Saber were able to prevent that."

"So ordered, the Defendant is remanded to Graveworth Penitentiary for the duration of the trial, Court is adjourned." Judge Baxter said before banging her gavel.

Linda quickly joins Nadia in the hallway.

"Zane Buchannan tried to kill himself this morning." she said.  
"Wolf's probably going to try and set up an insanity defense." Nadia said dryly.

"Spoken like a true Prosecutor." Agatha said as she walked down the courthouse steps.

"Hey Agatha." Nadia said.

"He slit his wrists pretty badly, but the blood loss was minimal, the Judge has set the trial to begin after lunch." the auburn haired ADA said, everyone nodded. Ayuko looked around for Sotan and Koji, not seeing them with the others.

"Hey, where are Dad go and Sotan's not here?" Ayuko asked her Mother.

"Dad said that he had something to take care of at the church, Sotan called him." her Mother replied.

This made Ayuko uneasy, she was sure that both her Father and Brother would be there to support her.

'Why wouldn't they be here?' Ayuko thought to herself.

After lunch Ayuko, Nadia, and Amara returned to the courthouse, once inside everyone took their seats and waited for Judge Baxter. Once Judge Rachel Baxter entered the courtroom and sat behind the bench, the trial to decide Zane Buchannan's fate began.

"The People call Ayuko Kaiba to the stand." Agatha said.

Ayuko took the oath and sat down, Agatha began by asking Ayuko about the night that Nadia came to the hospital after the first rape.

  
"Well, I was so broken, afraid, and I felt worthless and then... she walked into my hospital room and into my life."

"Detective Nadia Granger?" Agatha asked, Ayuko smiles and nods.

  
"How did Detective Granger treat you, Ms. Kaiba?" Agatha asked.

"With care and dignity, I felt safe with her." Ayuko said as she glanced over at Nadia quickly.

"Did you describe your attacker to Detective Granger?" Agatha asked, Ayuko nodded.

"And do you know who you described?" Ayuko asked. Again, Ayuko nodded.

"Zane Buchannan." Ayuko said clearly and without hesitation.  
"Nothing further." Agatha said.

"Your witness, Mr. Wolf." Judge Baxter said.

"Thank you, Your Honor." Mark said before getting to his feet.  
  
"Ms. Kaiba, are you close to your family?" he asked. "No." Ayuko answered.

"And why is that?" Mark inquired.

"My family is deeply involved in the Baptist Church, my parents are ministers, my sister is a Deaconess, and my brother is an Associate Pastor." Ayuko said.

"Why didn't you follow their lead, Ayuko?" Mark asked.

"My Father disowned me when I was fifteen." Ayuko said sadly, Nadia looked over at Allison, who nods slowly.

"Why would your Father do that to you at such a young age, Ayuko?"

"For two reasons: (1) I came out of the closet and (2) my first girlfriend was African-American." Ayuko answered as she tried to keep her voice even.

"I see, and where do you stand now with your family?" Mark inquired.

"My Mother and I are reconciling."

On that note Mark switched gears.

"Before the first alleged rape, did you know my client?"

"Yes, we grew up together." Ayuko replied.

"And did you ever give my client any reason to believe that you were attracted to him?" Mark asked.

"No, never." Ayuko replied.

"So where would Mr. Buchannan get such an idea?"

"I-wait, from my Father!" Ayuko exclaimed.

"Meaning what?" Mark said.

Everything made perfect sense to Ayuko at that moment, her Father had orchestrated her rape to try and get Ayuko pregnant by Zane, so she would have a baby- just like my Sister Allison."

Agatha looks at Linda and Nadia and nods.

"We're on it, Agatha." Linda said before she and Nadia got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Sotan and Koji are in their family's church office trying to delete files off of Koji's laptop that could incriminate both him and Sotan in Ayuko's rape. There are also text messages on Sotan's phone to Zane from Koji detailing Ayuko's schedule.

Just then Nadia and Linda knocked on the door.

"Koji and Sotan Kaiba, open up. Police!!" Linda yelled.

"Fuck!" Sotan hissed as he dropped his phone from being startled.

"Dad, we've got to-." Sotan said, but was cut off by a sharp burning pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry it's come to this son." Koji said as he watched his only son fall to his knees and die slowly on the cranberry colored carpet. Then Linda and Nadia rushed inside and arrested Koji.

"Call Agatha, Linda." Nadia says as she snaps his handcuffs onto Koji.

Back in the courtroom, Agatha is still questioning Zane.

"Mr. Buchannan, what made you decide to target Ms. Amara Scott?"

"That she'd be another easy mark." he said.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his pants resurfaced, making him wince in pain.

"And what happened?" 

Zane recounted the details of his attempted rape of the Vet and how she and her dog Saber turned the tables on him.

"Could you tell the court what if any injuries you suffered during the incident?" 

"I...lost my penis when that stinking mutt bit me, he should be put down!" he roared.

"Mr. Buchannan, calm down." the Judge said sternly.

Hearing what had happened to Zane at the hands of Amara and Saber was exceptionally gratifying for Ayuko, who smiled.

The jury convicted Zane on all counts and he was sentenced to two consecutive life terms, as they were leaving the courthouse, Amara and Ayuko have struck up a friendship and Lisa and Nadia are eager to continue their courtship.

The End


End file.
